


The Constraints of work (2/3)

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Constraints of work (2/3)

**Title :** The Constraints of work  
 **Author :** WendyJoly  
 **Pairing :** Guess who~  
 **Rating :** NC-17  
 **Lenght :** Chaptered  
 **Beta :** Hug and cuddle to [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
 **Genre :** Smut, love and inflating doll  
 **Disclaimer :** I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul  
 **Summary :** They wanted us to be sexy, to make them dream, to be easy to approach and at the same time, we had to be untouchable. We were totally aware that the smallest wrongdoing would be lethal for our band. Each of us had to find his own solution according his imaginations or his colleagues’.

 

 

I didn’t sleep so well since the beginning of the Tour and I didn’t really know why. Of course, I liked what happened but I was okay with the only one time experience…yeah, said the man who had a blast the previous night.  
And what would happen the day I’d feel the envy again? Would I be bold enough to knock on his door? Not to mention the fact that he thought I owed him a favour…and if I wasn’t wrong he did talk about a mutual service the first night. I was unable to do this kind of thing! I wondered if he already did this with someone else…after all, he was really skilled. The thought of his mouth on me was enough to make me blush…what a sappy guy I could be sometimes.  
I closed my suitcase and exited my room. At the same time, Sakurai went out of his’ and said a joyful ‘Ohayo!’ as he slammed his door. I answered shyly and felt Riida’s hand around my shoulders.

 

_“Ready to go back home, Kazu-chan? I’m glad you talked together. You just have to do your part, ne, Sho-chan?”  
“True, Nino really did his part.”_

 

Well, really?! He wanted to play with me, now? Such a brat…  
Revenge is a dish best savoured cold and if he intended to use our little adventure to tease me in public, I had to bring him back to the harsh reality.  
In the bus, I sit by his side, taking Aiba’s usual spot. Sho was already reading one of his enormous newspaper and if he was surprised to see me there, he didn’t say anything.

 

 _“Hey Sho-chan, do you mind if I’m sit here?”_  
“Not at all, sit where you want.”  
“I simply thought that, since we’re officially reconciled, since I apologized for your cousin and you accepted my excuses, I felt closer than you than before.” I stared at him deeply, a hand on his knee, wrapping my speech within a pretty angelic smile.

 

He lowered his cap to hide his embarrassment to the three others who sounded to have hard time to get this sudden change. I’ll explain later…or not, anyway they knew I probably planned something, they knew me. That’s probably the reason why Riida caught me when we got out of the bus.

 

 _“Nino, what did you plan to do?”_  
“Nothing special…well, if I want to play a trick to Sho-chan, would you help me?”  
“Absolutely not!”  
“Oh-chan, please. We have to act as if nothing happened, if he think we’re too cautious about him, he will be angry again, he will hate me, I’ll have to apologize once again…it’s a never ending story.”  
“What kind of trick?”  
“You’ll love it, I swear.”

 

Two days later, during his solo at the Tokyo Dome, Mister Sexy hotty didn’t notice at first the Ohmiya SK behind his back, dancing joyfully. I knew I would have to pay this one day, but it was a game I loved so much between us.  
Months passed and everything went back to its place. We almost forgot what happened this night and we never talked about it.  
I guessed he thought about it, just like me, sometimes looking for behind a caress or a word, some innuendo. But the behaviour he had the next morning and the way he pushed me to find revenge helped us to forget.  
Then, a new choreographer has been hired…

 

 

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

 

Her name is Juri and she already worked with some JE bands, creating a reputation of a workaholic around her. We all knew she jockeyed to work with us, the rumours at the agency already reached us before she pass the threshold of our rehearsal room. She had a crush for Sho an didn’t even took the pain to hide it. On contrary, she gazed at him lusciously each time we came across her in a corridor and we crossed her too often, it wasn’t a mere coincidence.  
It became a kind of joke for the five of us. Jun, Aiba, Riida, or me, she didn’t even look at us but she maliciously tried to embarrass the gentle Sakurai. I should admit that she was very pretty, a real fantasy…tall, endless legs, generous breast and she never wore more than 10 cm 2 of material to cover herself.  
Of course, she irritated me, because she never paid attention to me, it was a matter of pride, that’s all. I've had a girlfriend for a month and I was very in love with her. Well, a girlfriend, not really…I saw her from time to time and for the first time since ages, I was serious. So for the moment, I was very ‘gentleman-like’ with her, I didn’t want to frighten her or seem to be harsh. She knew what I felt; I showed that I cared for her.  
I even talked to the members of the band, genuinely thinking of introducing her.  
We decided to eat together in a restaurant we used to go, for a very informal meal. I invited Mio-chan and I called for her at home for her to not be too nervous, after all, she's never met them. She was very pretty that evening, she wore a blue dress and no wonder because she knew that I was really attentive to these kind of details. We were late and strode through the restaurant, I stopped her at the doors of the room where they waited for us.

 

_“What is it? Don’t you want to go inside?”_

 

I didn’t answer, but she placed a chaste kiss on my lips, followed by a cheerful smile. She blushed prettily and slipped her hand in mine as I opened the door to the restaurant.  
At the table, Jun and his new girlfriend, Ohno and Aiba, chatting together (but were they really talking about the same thing?), Sho-chan and…Juri?!  
She stared at him as if he was her prey and I could feel it, even from afar, that he was really uneasy. I knew he hated these kind of women, but after all, he was human and seems like he has been celibate for the past months.  
I waved to my friends, placing Mio in front of me, and introduced her.

 

 _“Guys, this is Mio-chan, she's is an Art student. She’s a trainee at the JE currently. Mio-chan, you know everybody, except Juri-san who’s our new choreographer, and this is…Hm..Yeah, Maria, Jun-kun’s girlfriend.”_ He glanced at me meanly, but I must confess that he changed too often for me to remember them all. Every time he was in love, not necessary with the same girl according the day, but for each of them he was into her at 200%....somehow I admired him. He wasn’t afraid to get involved, taking risks and listening to his heart, I truly sucked in that matter. But hearing him talking about Love, the True one, he conveyed me the envy to fall like him and I really had a crush for Mio. She was sweet, pretty, intelligent and full of surprises.

 

 _“You met at the agency?”_ Asked Ohno.  
 _“Yeah, it was…”_  
“…One month ago.” She completed the sentence and they laughed out loud, making her blush a bit more.  
 _“I had a pause and I went to the Game room, you know, the one at the third floor, with the Wii? I had the bad surprise to see that someone was already playing at Mario Kart, and I watched the player winning race after race. When I sat on the couch to play against him, I figured out that she was the mysterious player. I was happy to find such an adversary, sorry Jun-kun, and I grabbed a wiimote to play but her kart didn’t leave the starting line, she was staring at me…and I invited her, she proposed Akihabara. I was smitten.”_  
“Ah, the crazy gamer trick! Finally you found a woman for you.” Chuckled Aiba, gaining a slap on the head.

The atmosphere was very cheerful and I felt at ease among them… it’s only as I took a look at Sho and this Juri, that I noticed his desperate and persistent gaze on me. What’s with that guy, again?

_“Excuse me, I’ll be right back, Mio-chan.”_

 

I drank a bit and I really needed to go to the restroom. I exited the private room and sneaked the overcrowded toilet. A quick glance made me realize that women had the supreme luxury to have two different restrooms. No one on my way, I almost ran to the farer cubicle, opening hastily my zip to find some relief. That was the very moment, I’ve been push harshly and before noticing, Sho-kun was locking the door.

 

_“What the fuck, Sho, what are you doing? There’s not enough room for two persons.”_  
“Nino, it’s time for you to pay me back.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“She's been hitting on me since we arrived! She’s sitting but I can assure you that her skirt is shorter than a belt. She touches me under the table, she even touched my~”  
“Okay, okay, but why did you invite her? You know she wants you, if you don’t anything to do with her, you should have been honest and told her right off the bat.”  
“She invited herself and I can’t do this kind of thing, I’m too polite. And I don’t want to let her do anything, because I know I will lay her.”  
“Thanks and what do you want me to do? Should I dump her for you?” 

 

He gripped my hand and put it curtly on the bulge at his crotch.

 

_“Even if I don’t want, I can’t control anything. And my body reacts, I can’t help it…you have to help me, please.”_  
“You’re not asking me to…no, I can’t, you can’t ask me.”  
“Nino, we had a deal.”  
“I couldn’t imagine you’d ask me now…Sakurai, I’m with Mio.”  
“Please, it’s just physical, I don’t ask you to go out with me.” 

 

He was in my back, making me feel the full range of the emergency. I couldn’t tell it had no effect on me. Since I wanted to be honest with Mio, I didn’t see my usual sex partners during this month. I should admit that, in a corner of my head, our little adventure still haunted me and Sakurai who slide his hand in my pants, figured it out immediately.

 

_“Are you really sure you can’t? That is not my impression…Nino, please push the button.”_

 

We were in a cubicle and on the wall facing us a musical box allowed the women to hide some embarrassing noises. I knew that if I decided to push this damn button, it would be the sign of my acceptance. I raised my hand, feeling his hot breathe of the nape of my neck caressing my burning skin. I couldn’t deny I wanted it too, his hand could feel it. I gave up, cursing my weakness and pushed the button which sealed my abandon and hid my first moan of pleasure. As the first sound of rain suffused the cubicle, I turned around to face Sho, discovering for the very first time his face misshaped by desire, his jaws clenched strongly, his expression almost painful.  
I dropped off to his neck, kissing it eagerly as I unbuckled his belt. I took out his shirt from his pants, unbuttoning it to let my hands wander on his chest, like I dreamt to do so many times. He was my total opposite, he possessed what I lacked, a brute beauty, virile, almost fierce. I kneeled, my knees on each side of his feet and without breaking the gaze contact, took off his member from his trunk.

 

_“Are you kidding me?”_  
“Hm?”  
“Do you imagine I can take this into my mouth!” 

 

I never saw Sho hard thus I never figured out the real size of the thing I had in the hand. Mother Nature has been really generous with him and I had a moment of hesitation, realizing what he was asking to do.

 

_“Shut up and open your mouth, I’m gonna help you.”_

 

He wrapped his hand around his sex and guided it to my lips for me to take it. I closed my eyes and I put my mouth on the glans, feeling the thrill of my partner at the contact. I decided to let myself go, giving up to go with the flow. I knew instinctively what he would like, I knew the body of a man and his erogenous zone. I opened my eyes, crossing his feverish gaze on me. I darted the tip of my tongue and slide it until the basis of his length, lowering his trunk enough to let appear his testicles I began to rub skilfully, sliding an index finger between his cheeks.  
He raised his arms to grab the edge of the door behind him, making me the only creator of our pleasure. I began to be really excited, feeling him arching his back at each lick of my tongue, the boner in my underpants more and more hard to bear, I slipped my hand in it to masturbate. I read in his eyes that he won’t last for long, I took him deeper and rubbed his sex against my palate, caressing his balls at the same time. The sound of the rain was so far now and it’s only when I felt the salty liquid in my throat and in my hand, that I realized that we came together.  
I stood up slowly, facing him, the taste of his victory filling my mouth. His face was so serious suddenly, he grabbed the nape of my neck and stuck our forehead. I thought during a second that he was about to kiss me but he didn’t. He smiled to me, took my hand and licked my palm, soiled by my own semen, digging a deep hole inside my stomach which swallowed me entirely.  
He exited after a quick glance to be sure that no one was there and I put my hot forehead on the wooden fresh door. I followed him after a while, trying to take a composed look. But as soon as I entered the room, I felt Ohno and Jun’s gaze, running from Sho who was sitting at his place, to me…

 

 

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 

 

I ate in a strange state of mind. Everything was in slow motion around me and I smiled to answer to questions I didn’t hear, nodding idiotically to hide the storm raging inside my head. I did a blow job. To one of my best friend. I didn’t spare my efforts and it had been fantastic. How could I imagine a serious relationship with Mio now? Yeah, it was only sex, but I loved it, I still wanted it and as I crossed Sho’s gaze, I read the same envy. He smiled, he laughed, but his look was serious and I saw the same interrogation in his eyes. Could we have felt such a fusion, such an abandon with a simple friend?  
When Mio suggested that she wanted to go home already, we both stood up, me reaching out to help her wear her coat before turning around and bidding my friends good night.  
As I walked by Sho’s side, who tried to ignore Juri the best he could, I gave a last wave, but he gripped my forearm, making me approach.

 

 _“Nino we have to talk.”_ I opened the mouth to answer but seeing Mio’s interrogative look I simply nodded.

 

We had to record the next day and I used the work to send Mio off and go back home immediately. I needed to think over it, and as I climbed into the car I shut down my cell phone, fearing a call which could weight on my decision…one way or another.  
I didn't sleep well that night and if I could have find the guy who said that you should sleep on a problem to find a solution, I would have gladly strangle him.  
I entered the studio with dark circles and a deep yawn this day. They were already gathered around the music sheets; working, and I waved at them briefly.  
Sho was in a corner of the room, his eyes red, probably didn’t he sleep either.

 

 _“Nino didn’t you forget something?”_ Jun and his charming voice.  
 _“What are you talking about? I said hello, put my bag on a chair, took off my jacket…”  
“Turn on your cell phone, perhaps?”_

 

Shit, I totally forgot.

 

 _“Go on, we’re not in ‘ER’, I can hope some tranquillity sometimes.”  
“Oh, you were with Mio? It explains the dark circles.” _ Smiled Aiba, joyfully.

 

My sorrowful gaze immediately searched Sho’s who raised his eyes from the sheet.

 

 _“No, no, not at all!”  
“That’s enough!” _ groaned Jun and we jumped. _“What’s this atmosphere between you? What happened yesterday?”_ He pointed Sho and this latter threw him a surprised look and sat on the couch by Ohno’s side.

 

 _“What do you mean, Jun?”_  
“Stop your bullshit. I saw the way you’re looking at each other and I can’t get it. And I hate when I can’t get it. You owe us some explanation.”  
“It’s none of your business.” Murmured Sho.  
 _“Of course, it is. It’s the business of the band. What happened yesterday, when you left the private room?”_

 

Naturally, he noticed it, he knew…we were dead.

 

 _“Look, Jun, I’m the one to blame.”_ I tried to argue. _“Sho wanted to help me and I wanted to help him too, well, we helped each other…it’s this girl, this Juri, she hit on him and during the Tour, I was pretty~”_  
“What did you do?” His voice was so low suddenly.  
 _“It was only the second time.”_

 

Aiba put a hand on his mouth to not scream, he just understood what the two others feared.

 

 _“You had sex?!”_  
“Shh…it’s not a big deal, it was simply a favour from a friend to a friend.” Said Sho but he didn’t even believe it.  
 _“So you really think it’s ‘only’ that? But be realistic! If the Boss discovered it he will kill us and if the mass media know, you can bid farewell to the band. We’ll lose our job with your little favour from a friend to a friend.”  
“Wait, wait, Jun! Don’t be so harsh…” _ Ohno talked for the first time. _“If it is serious, if you’re in love we will help you. If you want to be together, we’ll do everything –right, Jun?- to help you and protect you.”_

 

I was about to cry now. What could I answer to that? I didn’t imagine it could be so grave. Perhaps was it serious between us, but we didn’t even talk together. Was it serious enough to take a risk for everybody?  
I stared at them, Sho looked at his feet and I knew that we were on the same wavelength. They were his everything, just like me. Reading in their eyes the friendship, the comprehension, I let the tears flowing freely on my cheeks. It was impossible, we were done, even if we wanted one another, even if I wanted him by my side, did I have the right to take the risk for the guys? The answer was simple _“No”_ I murmured softly.  
I lowered my head and Ohno approached me to caress my back gently. Sho raised the head, staring at me sadly and regretfully. We had the same awful conclusion.

 

_“Well, we’re gonna distract the attention away from you. You’ll play the fan service game more than ever. Sakuraba and Ohmiya, it’s our new mantra. You can go home, I will postpone the session…I’m sorry guys, sincerely.”_

 

I couldn’t blame him, on a battlefield you need to have a General and Jun was the perfect man for the role.

 

 

  
♥ ♥ ♥  


 

 


End file.
